is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Drogo Bartholy/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Drogo's Route Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One * Thanks to jet lag, I slept until noon. * Amazing! * Nice place. * I manage to find my way thanks for the sign post. (Both sign and a post are stick together into one word but they added an 's'.) * Yes! * I let her take them smiling. (Allowing Sarah to take her things) * The complete opposite of me * We sit on a bench in the shade of a large oak tree. * Ask her about herself. * Laugh with her. * Tell her. * I take the bus. * Amazing! * I wasn't dreaming I. * I look around. * Charming. * Greet him. (She meets Drogo for the first time when she arrives at the manor.) * Do not let him do this to you. * Stay calm. * I stare back at him. * I promise myself to avoid him as much as possible. *Long live jet lag! *I smile at him. *I leave it where it is. (When she meets Drogo's older brother Nicolae) *Don't say anything. *I could almost hug him! *Don't push it. *Settle in. *Cad but attractive ... (She calls Drogo a "cad".) *Think about something else. *I straighten up slightly. *This time, I will not be overcome by fear. (As Drogo was on her new room) *I'm completely hypnotized. (It was misspelled as "hypnotised" on the game and she notices Drogo's vampiric abilities) *Say something. *This isn't normal! (As she noticed Drogo's form as a vampire) *Don't move. *I'm tetanized. (When Drogo attempts to bite her neck.) *I bite my lips. *I try to fight. *Tender ear. (After Nicolae takes Drogo out of her room) *Try to calm myself down. *It isn't Nicolae's fault... (As Nicolae apologizes about Drogo's behavior) *I listen and say nothing. (Not to listen what Nicolae's explanation about Drogo's actions) *I look back at him. *I'm touched by his words. *Find out what's going on. *I'm serious. *This family is so intriguing. *I won't let this go unpunished. *I manage to convince myself. *I'm too tired to retaliate. *Smile at him. (When Nicolae gives her some ham sandwiches) *Don't insist. *I smile at her in spite of everything. (As she meets Lorie for the first time and became impressed on her appearance) *I jump out of bed. *She is simply from a strange family. (As she talks to herself about Lorie) *I look forward to meeting them. *I think about him... (She thinks about Drogo despite he attacked her last night) *I'll have to learn more. *Give her a smile. *I'm disappointed. (When she meets Peter during breakfast) *I take a large cup of coffee. *I prefer quiet in the morning. *There's a warmth in the hollow of my belly. *I clench my jaws. (As she sees Drogo again) *I look back at him with disdain. *It makes me relax. *"Charming..." *Maybe it'll be better this time. *I don't know what else to say... *How nice that would be. *A little too chic... (When Lorie finally dresses up her clothes) *I don't agree. *Her stubborn silence annoys me. *Read one of her stories. *I stare straight back. *I sigh. (When she became annoyed on Lorie's bratty behavior) Chapter Two *Beautiful family togetherness. *I totally disapprove. *Answer back. (Due to Drogo's rude remarks) *She doesn't have the choice! *His attitude unnerves me a little more each time. *Doing more housework. *I'm lucky to be here. *I start with opening the windows, to air the room a little. *Stop mulling things over! *I'll make an effort. *Sort out what I'm gonna wear. *I lean through the doorway.